The Prophecy
by JE aka Yessina
Summary: SG1 finds a prophecy.... I planed it to be a StargateHighlandermummy crossover though it's only SG till now... [on hiatus]
1. 1/??

Disclamer: I don't any of the persons mentioned... though the idea is mine  
  
AN: I got the idea while my school celebrated it's 10^th birthday and we missed a lot lessons while arranging chairs...  
  
AN2: English is an foreign language for me and it isn't beta read yet... so sorry for any mistakes....  
  
The Prophecy  
  
filiae Pharaonis servator, olim pugnator cum deis simulatis, et is,  
qui pugnat deis falsis, - unus generis firmi et unus generis, quod  
dominantius dicitur, coniuncti amore aeterno et facultate nec moriendi  
nec senescendi.  
his coniunctim decertare maximis cum hostibus necesse erit, coniunctim  
foedus terroris vincent  
  
prologue  
  
place: cafeteria  
  
persons: Daniel, Sam  
  
Sam and Daniel sit at a table and eat sandwiches and drink coffee  
  
Sam: "Any progresses with your translations?" (eats a bit of the sandwich)  
  
Daniel: "Actually I'm finished with the translation and I came to the conclusion that it  
  
most probably is a prophecy of some kind. I mean the text is written...."  
  
(Jack comes, cup of coffee in one hand)  
  
Jack: (takes seat) "Hey there! What's up?"  
  
Daniel: "We were just speaking about the inscription on the stone... " (to Sam: ) "And it  
  
can't be about an event that already happened before it was written down, because  
  
It is written in future tense. It clearly says that it will happen."  
  
Jack: (makes a very interested face) "Truly?"  
  
Sam: "What does it say? The prophecy I mean."  
  
Daniel: "Well,... to be exactly it says:..." (takes his notes) "`the protector of the Pharaoh's  
  
daughter, former fighter against the false gods and a fighter against the false gods  
  
- one out of the strong gender and one out of the so called stronger gender -  
  
bound together through eternal love and the ability to neither die nor age.  
  
Together they will have to fight against their greatest enemies and together they will destroy the alliance of terror.'"  
  
Jack: (sarcastic) "Nice said. They couldn't have been less detailed, could they?"  
  
Daniel: "That's why I came to the conclusion that it is a prophecy. The most prophecies  
  
are not very detailed. The only thing we have to do now is to interpret it."  
  
Jack: "And? Is that very difficult?"  
  
Daniel: "That depends on different things. There are three questions to ask, before you  
  
start to interpret: What is known about the time, it was written in? What is known  
  
about the culture in which it was written in? And which other cultures had contact  
  
with that culture?"  
  
Jack: (as if everything was clear to him) "Aha!"  
  
(Pause)  
  
Jack: "What?"  
  
Sam: "And with all that knowledge you are able to interpret it?"  
  
Daniel: "It doesn't make it more easy. I don't know which Pharaoh they mean, for  
  
example. There are many of them and many had daughters."  
  
Jack: "Could they mean with false gods the Goa'uld? I mean Teal'c calls them that  
  
sometimes."  
  
Daniel: "I would say the same thing. The Goa'uld played gods in most cultures. But for the  
  
rest I am clueless."  
  
(Pause)  
  
Sam: "What could they mean with `strong and so called stronger gender'?"  
  
Daniel: "That's a good question and I would be a lot wiser, when I would be knowing the  
  
answer."  
  
Jack: (uninterested) "I've only heard about a weak and a strong gender."  
  
Daniel: (excited) "Of course! That's it! Why haven't I thought about that before?"  
  
Jack: (curios) "What?"  
  
Daniel: "Jack think about it. Wouldn't you say that the strong gender is stronger than the  
  
weak gender? And... When that culture believed, in contrast to other cultures, that  
  
both genders are equal. That would explain the choice of words."  
  
Sam: "So who of both is now the female?"  
  
Daniel: "I would say the one who was the bodyguard as well is the male since I never  
  
heard of a female fighting in old Egypt."  
  
Jack: (while standing up) "Quiet interesting... tell me who we have to contact if something  
  
similar to that happens, when you find out."  
  
(Jack leaves)  
  
Sam: "What when they were wrong. I mean they didn't believe you when you said that the pyramids are older  
  
then 5000 years... What when everything about women who fought in old Egypt got lost?"  
  
Daniel: "I don't believe that everything about something similar got lost. The only reason for not finding  
  
anything about it would be that someone destroyed everything. But that is very difficult and it never  
  
actually worked."  
  
Sam: "Ah, come on Daniel. Maybe nobody found anything about it, yet. I know that my father wants to visit  
  
Mark, so he will be arriving today or tomorrow. Maybe Selmac knows something about it and can help  
  
you. And he never arrived alone in the last time. I mean they have to know something, when the part with  
  
the false gods is right, don't they?"  
  
A siren suddenly activates and the voice of someone says through the intercom: "Incoming traveller"  
  
Sam: "I would say that they arrived."  
  
Daniel: "Then we should go to great them."  
  
Both walk out of the cafeteria and to the control room.  
  
Please review and tell me how you liked it.... I also wouldn't mind any ideas and suggestions how the fic should continue... without reviews there won't be any more chapters....  
  
1 


	2. 2/??

Disclamer: see part 1  
  
place: Control Room  
  
persons: General Hammond, a Lieutenant  
  
Hammond: "Any signal yet?"  
  
Lieutenant: "Just receiving… Tok'ra signal."  
  
(Sam and Daniel enter the room, hearing the end)  
  
Hammond: "Open the Iris"  
  
Sam: "I wonder who is coming this time."  
  
(Hammond, Sam and Daniel leave the room)  
  
place: Stargate Room  
  
persons: Hammond, Sam, Daniel  
  
(Hammond, Sam and Daniel watch the Gate opening)  
  
(Jacob and Martouf arrive)  
  
Hammond: (smiling) "Jacob it's good to see you again."  
  
Sam: (while embracing her father): "Hey Dad."  
  
Hammond: "Martouf, it is nice to see you once again, too."  
  
Daniel: "Jacob, Martouf."  
  
Sam: (smiling) "Martouf."  
  
Jacob: "It's good to be here, George"  
  
Martouf: "General Hammond"  
  
Jacob: "I thought that Martouf should learn a little bit about earth."  
  
Hammond: "I believe Dr. Jackson and Major Carter can teach him something about earth."  
  
Sam: "Martouf I will show you your quarters then."  
  
Daniel: "I'll come with you."  
  
(Daniel, Sam and Martouf leave the room)  
  
Jacob: "Anything happened lately?"  
  
Hammond: "The normal. Also SG-1 found on one of their latest missions a prophecy or something similar. Dr.  
  
Jackson is translating it at the moment."  
  
Jacob: "Maybe Lantash can help a little. He knows many prophecy though he hates them."  
  
place: Some halls in the SGC  
  
persons: Sam, Martouf, Daniel  
  
Daniel: "Martouf I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Martouf: "What did you want to ask me?"  
  
Daniel: "On one of our latest missions we found a prophecy. In it they speak about false gods. Since there is a  
  
chance that they could mean the Goa'uld with it I thought that you could maybe help me with  
  
interpreting it. Since not much of it actually makes sense."  
  
Martouf: "What does it say exactly?"  
  
Daniel: "There are two warriors mentioned. We already came to the conclusion that one is male and the other  
  
female. One of them fights against the false gods while the other once fought them and is now, or at  
  
least at the time it was written the protector of a Pharaoh's daughter. Furthermore is said that they will  
  
fight their greatest enemies and destroy the alliance between them."  
  
Sam: "Yeah and when I remember right it was also said that they were bound through eternal love and that both  
  
had the ability to neither age nor die. Whatever that means."  
  
(Lantash takes control)  
  
Lantash: "I once heard a similar prophecy but that was a long time ago. As far as I know the prophecy never  
  
got fulfilled though."  
  
Daniel: "So it might still happen?"  
  
Lantash: "When it indeed is the same prophecy then I would say that it is possible. And I actually hate  
  
prophecies that still have to occur."  
  
  
  
Sorry that the part is only so short but either have no time or no idea how to formulate my thoughts…. Please review… 


End file.
